


teeth.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Marking, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster is trying on some new teeth.Loki likes.





	teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️Frostmaster and idk I like the idea of what you’d do with GM having like fangs? Biting is great.

Loki catches hold of the Grandmaster’s chin, taken away with curiosity, and he peers into his face, dragging his thumbs over the Grandmaster’s lower lip and pulling it back to better see the teeth.  _Teeth!_  Loki’s lips are parted, his gaze  _focused_ , and he cannot help but feel a heat prickle beneath his skin.

“It’s, uh, it’s for a costume, honey,” The Grandmaster murmurs, raising his eyebrows slightly. “What’s with the  _fascination_?”

“You should bite me,” Loki murmurs. The Grandmaster blinks, slowly. Loki reaches in, tracing the white enamel with his finger - the six canines are  _sharper_  than the rest of his teeth, with two pairs of canines on the upper side, and two singular ones on the base, and they have a slightly serrated back edge.

“Bite you, huh?” the Grandmaster asks, and Loki shivers as he feels the teeth shift against his fingers, dragging his hand back. In just a moment, they have switched places: Loki is pressed on his back on the bed, and the Grandmaster straddles  _his_  waist instead, his palms sliding over the flat expanse of Loki’s chest and his pectoral muscles. “Seems like, uh, a  _weird_  fetish to me…”

“Please,” Loki says breathlessly. “Don’t you want to leave a mark on me?” Loki is a  **wolf** , after all, as much as he is a man, as much as he is a god, as much as he is anything - Loki is a wolf, and a snake, and a monster, and he wants to be  _bitten_.

He shouldn’t invite the Grandmaster to hurt him anymore than he already does, oughtn’t be so foolish, but he  _wants_ –

The Grandmaster bites. Loki wails, arching into the awful,  _ripping_  teeth, feeling them dig right through the hard outer layer of his flesh and sink into the muscle, and the pain is agonising, unbearable, and Loki wraps his legs rightly around the Grandmaster’s thighs, dragging him closer. 

The Grandmaster leans back with blood on his mouth, lilac thickness that clings to his lips and drips from his teeth–

Loki’s belly twists with sudden arousal, and he surges from the bed, feeling the blood on his chest, feeling the ragged pain in his shoulder, and he ignores it entirely: he presses his mouth to the Grandmaster’s, kisses him hard and tastes the acidity of his own blood on his tongue, staining his lips…

The Grandmaster drags him back, and he laughs, taking Loki’s blood and smearing it in a stripe down his chin. “ _Cats_ , honey, you’re… You’re a kooky one, you know that?” Loki is breathing heavily. 

“Fuck me?” The Grandmaster laughs. 

“Sure, honey.  _Sure_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
